The present invention is directed generally to liquid spray heads, and more particularly to a liquid spray head wherein the liquid flow path is provided by a replaceable insert to simplify construction and to enable different types of liquids to be sprayed without contamination.
Many applications exist wherein the need exists for an economical and efficient manually-actuated spray head capable of spraying a number of different liquids. One such application is in the home, wherein a variety of liquids such as paint, paint removers, and stains may be required to complete a single project, and the cost of individual spray heads for each of these liquids would be prohibitive. Heretofore, where a single spray head has been used in such applications it has been necessary that the head be thoroughly cleaned after each use. This not only was a time-consuming operation, but also introduced the possibility of contamination by previously sprayed liquids with each use.
The paint sprayer of the present invention overcomes these deficiencies by incorporating a removable insert, which not only simplifies construction by eliminating the need for liquid seals, but also provides an independent flow path through the pump for each liquid.
As a result of the simplified housing construction the spray head can be economically manufactured from plastic or similar moldable material by conventional injection-molding techniques.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved manually-actuated liquid spray head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid spray head wherein the flow path of liquid through the head is provided by an insert member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid spray head which can be economically manufactured by conventional injection-molding techniques.